All Saints Day & Night
by IsaacSapphire
Summary: Dante and Nero met up with some other hunters on the All Saints’ Day hunt and Nero learns a bit more about the relationship between Dante and the other demon hunters. Sequel to Devil's Halloween. DxN/NxD, secondary TxL.
1. Chapter 1

All Saints' Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Dante, Nero, Trish, Lady, or the Devil May Cry universe. They are owned by Capcom. However, I own Keith. I make no money from this fanfiction.

**Title: All Saints' Day**

**Author: IsaacSapphire**

**Fandom: Devil May Cry**

**Wordcount: 1000**

**Rating: 18+ (or the age of majority in your country, whichever comes second)**

**Pairing(s): Dante/Nero, Trish/Lady, mentions of Nero/Dante**

**Warnings: Incest (?), anal, oral, rimming, yaoi (gay), mentions of yuri (lesbian), bad language, reversible, incidental OC.**

**Reviews: Constructive criticism and praise are always welcome.**

Synopis: Dante and Nero met up with some other hunters on the All Saints' Day hunt and Nero learns a bit more about the relationship between Dante and the other demon hunters… and that just because Dante's acting drunk doesn't mean he is.

I apologize for the OC; there was no avoiding one unless I did a crossover and I couldn't think of anyone to use. Well, I guess if I went with the Tony-is-a-different-person-from-Dante theory I could have used Tony, but I don't feel like making a commitment on that issue at the moment.

***

"Hey, over here!" A skinny teen boy shouted.

Nero turned, "Who, me?"

"No you dumb rip-off, I want the real white-haired demon hunter. Hey Dante!"

The half-demon bounced over a pile of rubble, throwing a front flip in for no reason beyond showing off. There weren't too many occasions when he could be sure to encounter other demon hunters, but All Saints' Day was a yearly event that doubled as a get-together-and-gossip-fest. Dante was easily the senior active demon hunter, with Lady not too far behind, but he definitely wasn't going to be the distinguished elder.

"Oh hey Keith. I thought you were dead."

"Not quite, just a little busy with some personally stuff last year. Who's this?" Keith nodded in the direction of Nero.

"Sorry. Keith, Nero. I'm training him for a bit. Nero, Keith. I met him two years ago at the Saints' Day hunt."

"Hey Nero." Keith executed a mocking bow, then turned toward Dante. "You sure he isn't like your secret child or something?"

"Nero isn't my kid." Dante snapped. Nero was shocked when Dante pulled him sideways and kissed him on the lips, not too drawn out, but clearly a kiss between lovers. The older man then nibbled at his ear, whispering, "Trust me."

"Oooo, that's how it is. Well, even if I can't have fun with you latter – unless he's interested in a threesome?"

Nero simply blinked repeatedly, trying and failing to come up with a response. Dante hugged Nero to him and growled, "Mine."

"Oh well, at least the other hunters can't shoot at as long as you're here. Do me a favor and tell me when you leave so I can hightail it out of here too."

"Are they still saying that about you?" The half-demon frowned.

"They're never going to stop. I should tell you that there're starting to be whispers about your friend Lady too."

Dante snorted. "I'd love to see someone tell her that."

"Is it true?"

"Lady's no more a demon than you are, boy."

"Precisely. Well, what I really was hollering at you to say was, there's a really big demon over there," He pointed, "and people are going to get killed if someone doesn't do something quick."

Whooping like a child on Christmas, Dante ran off in the direction Keith had pointed, leaving the two young men alone. Nero tried to think of something to say to this young man who had so casually offered to have sex with him, but failed.

"You caught *the* playboy. Impressive. You must be something special. I'd love to play with you, but Dante would kill me. Maybe even literally. Good luck."

"Er, thanks?"

***

'Note to self:' Nero thought, 'When in public, don't get too close to Dante when he's drunk.' The older demon hunter had grabbed him and just about had sex with him through his clothes. It wasn't that the boy objected to the making out, even drunk the older man was skilled, it was making a public spectacle part that bothered him.

Well, that and the being turned on with no hope of release part. Nero wasn't sure if he wanted to yell at Dante or just fuck him, but neither was an option at the moment; half-carrying the older man was enough trouble. Nero was just praying that he'd stay conscious long enough to stager back to Devil May Cry, because he didn't want to find out if he could outright carry him.

Before leaving the bar, Nero had looked around for Keith under the pretense of having to use the bathroom. He'd been unable to find him, so the part-demon had assumed that he'd already left. Damn, he was too responsible.

A couple blocks away from the bar where the demon hunters were having their yearly party, Dante straightened up and started walking on his own, although he left his arm around Nero's shoulders. "Thanks kid, you did great."

A burst of anger flowed through the boy. "What the…?!"

"Well, we needed an excuse to get out of there early." He grinned. "Now they can gossip about the two of us like they've been wanting to all day."

Nero was still on the original subject. "You mean you weren't really drunk?"

"Were you even paying attention? I didn't drink much at all. I have that much on a slow night at the shop. If I want to get shitfaced it takes concentrated effort and at least half a bar's worth of hard alcohol. I save that for special occasions."

The confusion was evident on the younger hunter's face.

"Well, it's like this; that whole 'my enemy's enemy is my friend' thing is bull in this line of work. Just because they kill demons too doesn't mean they won't take a few potshots at you if you give 'em a chance."

"But after all you've done…" Nero sounded somewhat outraged.

"That's why they don't actually shoot at me most of the time; they need me too much. I'm the big gun they wish they didn't need but do. Now you, you're obviously partially demon so you're in the same category, but you haven't made a splash yet, seeing as the events in Fortuna weren't publicized. You'll be ok in a bit though. It's harder for folks like Keith."

"Is he a part-blood too?"

"You should have gotten a good sniff; you tell me."

"He smelled just a little… off."

"Yeah. He's got a few drops in there, nothing like you or me, but it's there." Changing the subject Dante said, "You should be safe for the next year anyway. Gives you time to establish your usefulness."

Nero gave him a blank look.

Dante grinned. "They know you're under my protection now, I made that pretty clear back there."

"THAT'S what that was all about?!"

The half-demon looked a little sheepish. "Partly. I also want everyone to know I'm in a relationship with you. Now, about the real reason I wanted to leave early… You want to fuck in the alley or race home?"

Nero thought for a moment. He was horny, but he didn't find the risk of getting arrested a turn-on, so he yelled, "Catch me!" and took off running.


	2. Chapter 2

All Saints' Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Dante, Nero, Trish, Lady, or the Devil May Cry universe. They are owned by Capcom. I make no money from this fanfiction.

**Title: All Saints' Day**

**Author: IsaacSapphire**

**Fandom: Devil May Cry**

**Wordcount: 970**

**Rating: 18+ (or the age of majority in your country, whichever comes second)**

**Pairing(s): Dante/Nero, Trish/Lady, mentions of Nero/Dante**

**Warnings: Incest (?), anal, oral, rimming, yaoi (gay), mentions of yuri (lesbian), bad language, reversible, incidental OC.**

**Reviews: Constructive criticism and praise are always welcome.**

Synopis: Dante and Nero met up with some other hunters on the All Saints' Day hunt and Nero learns a bit more about the relationship between Dante and the other demon hunters… and that just because Dante's acting drunk doesn't mean he is.

A/N: If you were wondering why this was rated M... it gets smutty in this chapter. There will be at least one more chapter to this story.

***

Dante caught Nero several times on the way home, only to let the boy escape after a few kisses or bites. It was a game, their favorite sort of game.

When Nero finally got to the shop, he unlocked the door and slipped inside. He noticed that the light was still on in the office, but he didn't really think about it.

He should have. Nero had kind of backed through the door, watching out for Dante. When he turned around his eyes fell directly on the desk… where Lady was perched, her eyes shut and Trish's hand down her shorts.

He coughed politely, that being the only thing he could think to do in the situation. Here he'd been so worried about the girls catching Dante and him that he'd never thought about the danger of catching *them.*

Trish turned to look at him just as Dante came in. "Oh, this is why you two weren't at the bar. I wondered if this was what you were up to." He grinned. "Could we join you?"

BANG. Lady had produced a handgun from behind her and shot Dante, as was her wont.

"Is that a no?"

Lady slipped off the desk and stalked to the stairs, pistol-whipping Dante in the head on her way by. The other three watched as she ascended and disappeared into her room with a loud door slamming.

"Thanks Nero, you interrupted us just when things were getting good. I'd better go talk to her." Trish headed for Lady's room.

"I'm sorry." He said at her departing back. Trish didn't respond, only quietly opened Lady's door and went in.

"She'll be fine in the morning."

"Which one?"

"Lady wasn't that mad; she only shot me in the hand. I finally got her to stop shooting holes in my clothes by making her pay for them, but when she's really mad she just shoots me in the head. Trish'll just talk to her for a half an hour and they'll get back to making out. They'll both be fine."

"Oh." Nero still wasn't quite used to the dynamic between his co-workers and roommates.

"So…" Dante's entire stance changed; his manner screamed predator now. "Since the girls graciously vacated the desk, what do you say you get on it?"

Nero was already heading for the stairs. "Come on, the bed's only a few steps away. I know you aren't going to want to move afterward either."

The glint in the older man's eyes told Nero that Dante was going to take him where he caught him, so the boy dashed for his room. It was open to argument whether he got there before being caught; certainly Dante was on him within seconds of him entering the room, pushing him around to face the other man in a flurry of coats and slamming him into the wall. Dante stayed there a moment, gazing down at his treasure.

"Dante, it's not a museum. Do something or get out."

The older man thrust his hips at the boy, rubbing their clothed hard-ons together. "You might have a problem if I left." Dante spoke while unzipping Nero's jacket.

"I've had a problem since you molested me at the bar. Now fuck me before I loose my temper and try to kill you again."

Dante nuzzled the boy's neck, then licked it gently. "You're so cute when you're mad."

Nero growled, half-playfully. "There's no good answer to that, is there?"

"Nope. You're supposed to shut up and moan and writhe like a good boy now."

The younger man grinned. "Don't you mean like a bad boy?"

"Nero, shut up." Dante kissed him hard, enforcing his order.

***

Dante wasn't used to being the responsible one. Having to call it quits last night after just one round had left his appetite quite unfulfilled. And if Nero wanted to complain about the molestation at the bar or the literally running make-out session on the way home… Well, they had both endured that.

He knelt down, applying lips and teeth and tongue along the way until he got to Nero's shorts. Dante pulled them down far enough to bare the younger demon slayer's cock, then covered it with his mouth. Nero arched up into the hot-wet of Dante's mouth as the older man leisurely sucked at him. When he started both rubbing his tongue along the youth's cock, Nero made a keening noise. He grabbed Dante's hair; clawing at the wall with his demonic right hand and trying to force his lover down on him with the left.

Luckily for Dante, the angle was bad for Nero and he couldn't bring the full strength of his comparatively weaker arm into play. He pushed back so he could talk without chewing Nero's dick off.

"Kid, I'm not going to deep throat you as long as you have a hand on my head. Paws off and I might."

Nero removed his hand from Dante's hair and started clawing at the wall with both hands, with unequal results. No longer afraid of choking, the older man relaxed his throat and slowly worked himself onto Nero's cock until his nose was touching the kid and the soft breath from his nostrils stirred the boy's pubic hair.

Then he began to both move up and down and hum. Nero lost it in about twenty seconds.

"I'm gonna cum…"

Dante appreciated the warning, but continued bobbing up and down on the boy's cock as he gasped and arched his back, squirting cum into the older man's mouth. He swallowed it. In some ways, it was better than blood. After all, coaxing this stuff out wasn't something just anyone could do.


End file.
